


Return to Derry

by GirlWolfTattoo



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Eldritch, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Past Child Abuse, Scary Clowns, Unofficial Sequel, fucking clown, original ending went bad, young heroine
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWolfTattoo/pseuds/GirlWolfTattoo
Summary: Regresar a su pueblo natal del que tiene poca memoria parece una obsesión para la más joven de las Miles, pero descubrirá que luego de 27 años las cosas no cambian y siempre hay alguien que la espera. Temporalidad basada en el libro original de Stephen King, atmósfera de las películas de 2017/2019.





	Return to Derry

Verano de 1985. Lo que sucedió aquella mañana no tuvo precedente, kilómetros de calles se vieron destruidas cuando el canal se desbordó, incontrolable, destruyendo lo que estaba por arriba y por debajo de él; tuberías que explotaron, casas que se resquebrajaron, heridos, muertos también… el espectáculo del pueblo medio sumergido en aguas turbias y pantanosas procedentes de quién sabe cuántos años de mal desagüe era dantesco.  
Los vecinos de la calle Providence apenas y recibieron el daño colateral, sus calles eran un chapoteadero indigno donde no se podía andar sin botas de goma, pero el desborde no había ocasionado los estragos que sufrieron otras manzanas. Los Miles miraban el pandemónium desde la seguridad de su hogar, Jules permanecía inquieto, jugando con el cachorro mientras su hermana mayor y su madre, plantadas religiosamente frente a la ventana, no dejaban de ver el minúsculo riachuelo que corría arrastrando ramas, escombro y lodo.  
-Ha sido una bendición. –dijo la señora Miles. –Justo el día de descanso de tu padre… Espero que los del acueducto estén a salvo, con todo el trabajo que tendrán…  
-¿Crees que el señor Joy esté bien? –preguntó Jules.  
-Hijo, es el señor Upshur… -le corrigió su madre, pero no emitió comentario sobre la pregunta de su vástago. La devastación de Derry no dejaba a dudas de que, cuando menos, habría algunas bajas entre civiles y trabajadores que tendrían que bombear toda el agua hasta que el pueblo dejara de parecer Venecia.  
Rose era muchas cosas, pero no una chica especialmente sensible. Miraba impasible el agua corriendo calle abajo como quien observa un desfile especialmente aburrido. Tenía 16 años, y una vida prometedora por delante, ver el fin de su pueblo natal no le preocupaba ni un poco, además desde hacía tiempo atrás –casi un año para ser exactos –le había cogido una secreta manía a Derry y todo lo que le representaba, desde el canal hasta su festival en las orillas, desde su puente raído hasta sus tiendas de paso.  
Pero no odiaba Derry, odiar era un sentimiento poderoso y ella no se sentía capaz de sentirlo. Ni siquiera cuando se enteró de lo que le pasó al pobre muchacho que fue salvajemente asesinado por una banda de punks engreídos (lo habían lanzado precisamente al canal, y cuando la noticia salió ella se sintió secretamente apenada). Así fue que, con la cabeza vacía de toda emoción, se apartó de la ventana para ir a un sofá y seguir leyendo revistas. El mundo no se había acabado después de todo.  
Los días posteriores, lejos de devolverle la calma a los habitantes, empeoró cuando de forma abrupta, y mientras las labores de limpieza continuaban a marchas forzadas, apareció en los lindes de las cloacas lo que parecía ser un trapo enredado a una rama. Los trabajadores se acercaron para apartarla, ya hartos de estar sacando trozos de árboles viejos, cuando notaron que además del trapo, había algo más: una pequeña cadena de oro, algo sucia por haber pasado quién sabe cuánto tiempo sumergida pero en perfecto estado, y lo que en principio tomaron como rama resultó ser un antebrazo humano, prácticamente limpio de todo rastro de carne, dañado por acción del agua y con varios dedos de la mano faltantes. Lo que comenzó como una impresión se convirtió en una escena de pesadilla cuando de ésa y otras cloacas abiertas brotaron más restos humanos, algunos tan viejos que parecían tener cuando menos 30 años ahí, y otros más recientes.  
La noticia conmocionó a Derry, y se dedicaron extensos reportajes en televisión y también en diario hablando sobre la “tumba acuática” que reposaba bajo el pueblo, la policía instaba a reabrir casos de desapariciones que llevaban décadas sin tocarse y poco a poco algunos restos, gracias a señas particulares o restos de ropa pudieron ser identificados, la mayoría de chicos que habían desaparecido durante el transcurso de ese mismo año.  
Pero lo más desconcertante vino cuando, en una segunda exploración de las cloacas ante lo que era un acontecimiento ya increíble, encontraron no menos de seis cuerpos completos de seres humanos que, a juzgar por sus características, tenían pocos días de muertos. El caso fue una conmoción, ya que a excepción de uno de ellos, todos provenían de ciudades demasiado alejadas y las autoridades no podían explicar cómo seis adultos en aparente buen estado de salud, tanto físico como mental, habían terminado sus días en el fondo del agua sucia de Derry. Uno de ellos y el más rápido de identificar fue el bibliotecario, Mike Hanlon, el segundo, más por su fama que porque alguien siquiera pudiera recordar su rostro de años atrás, era el famoso escritor de novelas de misterio Bill Dembrough.   
Jules y sus padres observaban las imágenes del rescate de los restos desde la seguridad de su sala, preguntándose entre sí cómo un hombre de la talla de Dembrough había podido morir de esa forma tan espantosa; a Rose no le importaba mucho, nunca fue una gran fanática de su trabajo, pero sí admiraba al bibliotecario, un hombre taciturno pero amable que siempre le daba los libros en préstamo sin anotar los días para que no tuviera que pagar retrasos. Y sin embargo, por primera vez deseó haberse interesado más por la literatura de misterio, porque como todos, no alcanzaba a entender cómo una escena así podría haberse gestado.  
-Rose –la voz de su madre la sacó del ensimismamiento –. Sube ya a lavarte, los Upshur no tardan en llegar.  
Dócilmente Rose asintió y echó a andar al baño del piso superior. Incluso entonces tenía el pelo asombrosamente crespo, con una suerte de ondas tan tiesas que parecían hechas, pero no, se trataba de la simpática herencia de una abuela materna de raza negra, quien casualmente había sido hija de uno de los pocos supervivientes del incendio del Black Spot hacía tantos años atrás. De hecho su historia familiar estaba llena de supervivientes, una bisabuela hispana que había llegado a Estados Unidos arrastrada por las olas del mar en una balsa medio rota, un tío abuelo que sirvió siendo casi un niño en la Gran Guerra y una vez más en la Segunda y volvió a casa sano y salvo las dos veces, incluso su madre le contaba cómo de niña fue una de las víctimas de la espantosa epidemia de polio y cómo, contra todo pronóstico, su cuerpo resistió y todo lo que le quedó de secuela fue una ligera cojera casi imperceptible.  
-Esa es nuestra estampa, hija. –solía decirle su padre cuando era más pequeña, mostrándole un llavero de madera tallado que tenía la forma de una tortuga. –Nosotros padecemos el paso del tiempo, pero perseveramos, somos fuertes desde el exterior mientras nuestro interior no deja de crecer y de mejorar, ¿entiendes lo que te digo? Jamás te sientas más débil o más lenta que los demás, porque crecerás a tu ritmo y perseverarás.  
Rose metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y echó en falta sus llaves. Iba a salir del baño a buscarlas –se sentía más segura con las llaves en el bolsillo, y sus múltiples llaveros que había coleccionado con los años –cuando al tocar la perilla escuchó algo.  
Por un momento el sonido le recordó al chapoteo que hace una tina al vaciarse, algo preocupante porque con todo lo sucedido sólo faltaba que su propia cañería explotara. Se asomó al lavabo escuchando con atención, acomodándose el pelo detrás de la oreja que aplicó casi a la altura del grifo, expectante; el sonido de succión continuaba, tenue y arrítmico, y así como llegó comenzó a descender hasta que se volvió un gorgoteo sordo.  
La muchacha parpadeó y se inclinó hacia el hueco, con la esperanza de ver qué provocaba el sonido, tal vez había algo atascado en la tubería que, con todo el problema de agua de los días anteriores por fin salía a flote. Esas fueron justo las palabras que pasaron por su cabeza, salir a flote, algo que ha pasado mucho tiempo sumergido, aplastado por toneladas de agua gris y oscura, para emerger con todas sus fuerzas y romper la superficie haciendo con ello un estruendo monstruoso.  
Ahora sí no le quedaba duda, porque el sonido se intensificaba, lento pero seguro: algo dentro del lavabo chapoteaba, emergía… salía a flote. Pero ese algo no sonaba como a agua que sube bruscamente por un tubo, era un sonido anormal y desagradable, que a Rose le hizo pensar en ese borboteo que hace el amoniaco cuando se rocía en las superficies sucias, pero más grave, más “orgánico” (era la forma en que, en el fondo, interpretaba el chapoteo como el que hace una cosa viva).  
Cuando el sonido se hizo insoportable, Rose apartó la cara y se volvió a la puerta, llamando a su padre para que subiera; sin embargo, por varios segundos no hubo respuesta.  
-¡Papá! ¡Ven, creo que hay algo atascado en el lavabo! –llamó otra vez.  
Nada, y el sonido se amplificaba cada vez más. Rose observó el hueco del lavabo con una sensación horrible en el cuerpo, tal vez era su imaginación pero le parecía que el sonido había dejado de estar, por decirlo así, en un nivel normal, le parecía como si hubiesen puesto un altavoz en el fondo del lavabo para que resonara en todo el baño, y el chapoteo o borboteo empezaba a colarse a su mente, a sus sentidos.  
Cuánto lamentaba no haber traído las llaves a la mano, así al menos habría tenido sus alicates para uñas en caso de que tuviera que enfrentar a… ¿qué exactamente? No iba a pelear con algo que saliera de la coladera, era un pensamiento demasiado infantil, y sin embargo, tal vez si fuera necesario…  
-¡Papá, ven…! –gritó de nuevo, pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por una voz ronca, silbante, que replicó desde quién sabe dónde:  
-Ya voy, Rose…  
No podía creerlo, y sin embargo era científicamente posible, puede que su padre estuviera en el baño de abajo y se comunicara… a través del lavabo. Por lo mismo se aproximó cautelosamente al mismo, asomándose apenas a la blanca superficie, e intentó:  
-¿Papá? ¿Eres tú?  
No sabía cómo estarían de entrecruzadas las tuberías de su casa con las de los vecinos, pero de todos modos no había razón para que alguno de ellos le contestara así, no se permitían ese tipo de familiaridades. Pero no le quedó duda de que algo extraño ocurría cuando la misma voz –una voz que, fuera de quien fuera, no era de su padre –le dijo:  
-Ya estoy llegando, Rose. Ya estoy llegando…  
Del fondo del lavabo salió algo, una especie de varita larga y puntiaguda, y Rose sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco; lo que le faltaba, la tubería efectivamente estaba a punto de explotar y esa rama era la prueba que necesitaba. Iba a salir a toda prisa cuando vio que la rama se movía de forma irregular, menos como un trozo de planta y más como una…  
Una segunda rama del mismo tamaño salió, y los extremos de ambas se apoyaron en la superficie del lavabo. Rose calculaba que debían medir cada una al menos veinte o treinta centímetros puesto que aún dobladas alcanzaban casi los lados del lavabo; tras ellas asomaron, para su desconcierto, otras dos ramas, mucho más delgadas e inestables, y aquellas nuevas ramas brotaron con un nudo de color marrón, tan grande que no entendía cómo pudo salir de la boca de la coladera.  
Pero le bastó unos segundos de verlo para reconocer lo que era, todo mientras notaba que el alma le abandonaba el cuerpo, dejándola con sólo una potente emoción de terror mientras la criatura terminaba de salir, porque las ramas no eran tal, sino patas, y habría tres pares de ellas, dos más largas que las otras, y un cuerpo abotagado pero repulsivo, que normalmente era de un color verde o pardo, pero que en ese caso era increíblemente oscuro y sucio, sucio por viajar por la tubería, con dos ojos brillantes y negros como el vacío del espacio que se fijaron en ella.  
Una maldita langosta, la más grande que había visto jamás.  
Aquella quimera avanzó por los bordes del lavabo, resbalando apenas por la pulida superficie, con la cara fija en la de Rose. Luego, desplegó sus alas, grises y espantosas, y con un zumbido se lanzó hacia la chica; dando un grito de pánico, Rose se precipitó hacia la puerta, pero la langosta pareció cambiar de parecer e hizo lo mismo. Aunque libró por poco tener que hacer contacto con el bicho, Rose vio desesperanzada cómo éste apoyaba su gordo abdomen contra la perilla, girando la cabeza vertiginosamente para no perder contacto visual con ella.  
Rose temblaba, como suele pasar con la gente de temperamento tranquilo, cuando por fin se quiebran el torrente de emociones que sale con ellos es inmenso; no podía dejar de pensar en lo cerca que estuvo su rostro a la langosta mientras ésta se abría camino por la tubería, arrastrando sus asquerosas patas hacia el exterior, y ahora la criatura la tenía acorralada.  
-¡Mamá! –llamó con todas sus fuerzas -¡Jules!   
La langosta frotó sus piernas en un sonido que le pareció a una risotada, y entendió que si no hacía algo ella, estaría atrapada con aquella monstruosidad hasta que… tal vez, le diera un infarto. Por eso mismo se lanzó a la ducha y descolgó el cepillo, balanceándolo como un bate, indecisa de acercarse pero lista para atacar si el bicho volaba hacia ella.  
Luego de segundos de espera, Rose notó que algo no iba bien, porque aunque la langosta era considerablemente grande, no recordaba que lo fuera tanto cuando salió del lavabo. Ahora cubría casi toda la puerta con su cuerpo, y la vibración de sus patas temblorosas le parecían el murmullo de un terremoto. La criatura estiró el cuerpo de una manera antinatural, exponiendo su pecho, y la chica notó algo más: en el centro de éste le crecía una protuberancia de lo más curiosa, redonda pero de bordes irregulares, y de un vívido color rojo que destacaba contra su cuerpo.  
El animal estiró las alas, y Rose se preparó, sintiendo la garganta seca. En cuanto le vio zumbar hacia ella, retrocedió hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la pared y abanicó, dándole con el cepillo en el vientre que también tenía una protuberancia roja; para su alivio, la langosta padeció el golpe y cayó despatarrada junto al lavabo, y Rose lanzó un rugido de emoción mientras, con el arma aún en alto, se lanzaba de nuevo hacia la puerta. La langosta sin embargo, se incorporó y saltó hacia ella, cabeza abajo justo encima del lugar donde Rose se detuvo. Pudo ver que una de las alas se le había roto, y eso le dio valor.   
Perseverar, la única forma de sobrevivir era aferrándose a las tablas de una barca y resistir, no dejar que el miedo los arrastre al fondo del océano, pelear.   
Algo le pasaba a la langosta, podía ver cómo alrededor de sus antenas le crecía algo, como una especie de pelo tupido y naranja. La criatura se dejó caer sobre Rose y ésta, gritando con la voz ronca como oía que hacían los guerreros escandinavos, le obsequió al bicho una abanicada que habría valido un home run; la langosta se estrelló miserablemente contra los azulejos de la ducha y no se levantó, el ruido de sus piernas era entrecortado y a Rose le parecía que tosía. Sólo entonces pudo abrir la puerta y correr escaleras abajo, llamando a sus padres a voz en cuello.  
-Rose, ¿qué…?  
-¡En el lavabo! –soltó, temblando visiblemente y con el cepillo aún en la mano. -¡Ha salido… del lavabo!  
-¿Qué ha salido? –preguntó su madre mientras su padre subía a toda prisa. -¡Oh, dime que no es esa maldita agua sucia, por favor!  
Rose se quedó estática, incapaz de darse a explicar de una forma que sonara coherente, no sonaba para nada cuerdo decir que una langosta de casi dos metros brotó quién sabe cómo de la coladera y que la había acorralado a propósito por un buen rato. Como fuera, su padre bajó otra vez, y esperaba que con eso la verdad quedara zanjada, pero él se redujo a sonreírle a las dos mujeres y anunciar:  
-No ha sido nada, la presión debió sacar toda la vasca del tubo, pero en unos minutos quedará limpia otra vez.  
Rose no daba crédito a lo que oía, ¿cómo su padre pudo pasar por alto ya no la porquería del lavabo sino la maldita langosta gigante que agonizaba en la ducha? Lo cuestionó con la mirada, pero éste sólo le tocó el hombro, comprensivo.  
-Sé lo que piensas, Rosie, pero no te preocupes, esta casa es fuerte y resistirá lo que sea.  
Como una autómata, Rose subió las escaleras hasta llegar al baño, donde esperaba ver cualquier indicio del maldito animal. Pero tal y como su padre dijo, además de las manchas marrones y verdosas del lavabo ahí no había pasado nada.  
“Pero pasó… yo lo vi… Era real”, pensó Rose, palideciendo mientras dirigía sus ojos, temerosa, a todos los rincones.   
-¿Rose? –la voz de Jules sonó a su espalda. Era dos años más joven que ella, pero por primera vez no le parecía un niño bruto; su semblante estaba oscuro, reflejando las infelices facciones que tendría de adulto.  
-No fue la mugre. –le soltó Rose, desesperada. Aún si su hermano la tildaba de loca prefería decírselo a alguien antes de explotar. –Algo salió del lavabo, era una cosa… horrible, asquerosa, nunca había visto una así…  
-Rose, estás temblando. –recalcó Jules tomándola de una mano. –Tú nunca tiemblas. –agregó, no era un regaño, era el fantasma de la angustia.  
Ella miró a sus espaldas, hacia la ducha, ahí había dejado herido al engendro, tirado panza arriba y sin forma de levantarse, pero ya no estaba. No estaba y sin embargo, seguía intranquila. Dio unos pasos adelante, inspeccionando con cuidado la ducha, con su canasto de jabones y productos de aseo, su nuevo cabezal aún brillante, la cortina echada perezosamente a un lado con dibujos de limones y naranjas.  
-¡Mierda, Rose! –exclamó Jules. Él también miraba a la ducha. -¿Ves eso?  
Claro que lo veía, era tan grande que no entendió cómo no lo notó antes. No había langosta, pero sí unas letras de trazo filoso, escritas con fango o alguna otra porquería de la misma textura, unas pocas palabras amenazantes que los dos hermanos y sólo ellos habían notado:  
TU SANGRE SERÁ MÍA  
Rose, quien nunca se amilanaba por nimiedades, sintió vértigo. Caminó para atrás hasta casi chocar contra su hermano y empezó a sollozar, los hombros temblándole incontrolablemente mientras Jules, tan desconcertado como ella, la abrazaba.  
-¡Rose! Rose, no…  
-¡Este pueblo es una mierda! –gimió ella con la voz quebrada. -¡Quiero irme de aquí! ¡Quiero irme!


End file.
